


Goddess

by Sihnel



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Angst with a Happy(ish) Ending, Blood and Injury, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Goddess, Major Character Injury, POV Third Person, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sihnel/pseuds/Sihnel
Summary: A story of how the mighty have fallen into depths deeper than the eye could see.. . .Small prompt that started from the question "What if Evelynn did not start off as a demon but the exact opposite?" with the added sprinkle of soulmates and champs being in places where they shouldn't exist in.Majority of this takes place in the Runeterra Universe, but does turn to the K/DA Universe for a brief moment.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Goddess

Gray skies, a frigid cold wind, and a smile, albeit it was a small one full of distant longing. Magenta hair swaying against the breeze and a demoness with a faint air of beauty and sorrow weighing heavily on her shoulders. She lifted a hand, stopping a small, white─ pure like the soul of one she remembered holding in her arms─ snowflake in its descent to the dreary dirty ground. A light gust of wind lifted it back up in the air, letting it fly away from her reach.

For the billionth time, she was suddenly aware of the painfully hollow void in her chest. She was watching over a chaos ridden world without the comfort of her beloved at her side. It’s been millennia since she was last with her mortal, since the messy scrawl of her love’s handwriting vanished from her arm, since the red string that connected the two was cut, since her age was erased from her wrist, since she last uttered the three syllables of her lover’s name.

Yet, the memories still clung to her, despite their mortal master being gone. Like a warm blanket, they protected her from the grasps of her foes. A pair of sharp golden eyes looked towards the distant, gloomy horizon. If she lost herself in her thoughts, she could make out the faint shadow of a familiar silhouette watching her from the shadows. It had been years ago, but she remembered it clearly. The times when she was an illustrious goddess with her mortal still around.

. . . . .

The words had intrigued her for decades.

_“Give it back.”_

Treasures of gold, blood sacrifices, sacred temples, ceremonies held in her name. For that phrase to be inscribed on her forearm was interesting all on its own─ putting aside the fact that she, a goddess, held a soulmate mark. Who would take back something from her? After all, Evelynn, while she was normally shrouded with shadows, was the beautiful goddess who graced her worshipers with her presence when they’re in tough situations. She would watch over those who suffered from illness, those who were mistreated, those who have lost someone they kept dearly in their hearts. She was the benevolent goddess who felt their agony and wished to nullify their pains.

But there was one mortal who drew her attention constantly, and not for the right reasons.

A woman whom she learned about from her visits to countless villages. She constantly brought pain and suffering no matter where she was. And she answered to nobody. Those who she would speak to would fall victim to her blade. Her footsteps were said to curse the lands in which they fall on. Demons would follow her, howling into the night as they waited to devour the agony she created.

Of course, Evelynn immediately took a disliking towards this rogue assassin. Why wouldn’t she? After all, the goddess cared deeply for the well-being of those under her soft gaze. To cause such pain that made her worshippers flock desperately to her temples angered her greatly. How could a mortal act so cold hearted to the world around them to cause this much pain?

So when a cry for help reached her ears during the night of a celebration in her honor, Evelynn was more than angry. It was at that moment when she let her presence be known to the worshippers at her temple, and the woman in question who had stopped the gathering eagerly, while still desperately, led the goddess to the chief’s home.

The scene before her was horrendous. Under a pale, light blue moon, two young, crying children laid in the dead arms of their elderly caretaker while a woman with wild, brown hair stood above them, three kunai held between her fingers ready to finish the job. At once, the goddess’ lashers materialized from the shadows and stopped the blades about to take the lives of the innocent newborns. In a flash, Evelynn was kneeling protectively over the two children, not caring how her dress was being blotched with red.

It was at that moment when a set of angry golden eyes locked in on two passive brown ones. The weight in the goddess’s chest suddenly felt heavier and the assassin’s posture stiffened slightly. But the fury that encased Evelynn’s mind made her ignore the feeling.

_“I don’t want to see you ever again.”_

If the goddess paid more attention, she would’ve noticed the assassin glance down at her forearm where small letters had lit up in a golden glow or notice how those passive eyes glazed over, looking almost lifeless. She would’ve noticed the way she loosened her grip on those blades or how the air around them seemed to swirl like it had a mind of its own. She would’ve noticed that the assassin glanced over her shoulder with a pleading, apologetic look before she jumped out of the window.

But somewhere deep inside her head, Evelynn somehow kept a mental record of that interaction. Her sixth sense made sure to remember every interaction.

But she was too angry to think about it. No, the goddess was too confused and busy to think about it. She drove off a demon that was attached to the souls of the two young children. She soothed the chief while reassuring his wife that everything was going to be alright. She stayed at the village for a few more days to help them resettle themselves after the horrid encounter with the famed rogue assassin.

It wasn’t until the chief gave her a pouch─ filled with about half a dozen kunai─ did she think about the woman. She found her mind drifting to how the simple pouch probably matched with that mortal’s taste, how the kunai reminded her of the sharp blades the assassin had, how the dragon tattoos that she had seen on the assassin’s shoulders looked stunning under the soft blue light of the moon. Her thoughts were interrupted when an angry spark raced through her mind. Why was she thinking about that murderer?

With the pouch in hand, Evelynn left the village, unknowingly being followed by a silent shadow. Well, she knew that she was being followed, but whenever she turned to look for who the presence was, there was never anyone there. For days, the goddess traversed the land with no purpose in mind. The bitter cold didn’t bother her, it never did. Her caring soul was too warm, much brighter than the gray skies peeking through the evergreen leaves above. Her bare feet glided over the white snow, leaving behind a trail that weaved through the icy landscape.

A few days later sometime around noon, while the sun was still covered by the clouds in the sky, the goddess decided to rest in a small clearing. There was a low chuckle, a loud clang of metal. She looked up from her place, aware that the large mercenary group that had been trailing her had created a wide circle around the clearing. What would she expect? In their eyes, she was a pitiful lost woman wandering aimlessly through a forest─ an easy target, not a powerful goddess.

But before she could react, a glint of light illuminated itself from the shadows and a familiar figure swiftly sprung down from the trees. It happened so quickly. Her supposed savior and stalker stained the white snow around her in deep shades of red. Screams of surprise sounded from all around her right before a hooked blade severed a head off of the shoulders of the largest man of the group.

Everything descended into chaos. A pair of shadowy lashers also materialized behind the goddess before she too entered the fray with her claws extended. While she normally did not care to kill humans, this was one exception. They tried to attack her first so naturally, she wouldn’t let them leave here alive.

These were one of the few times that Evelynn felt the satisfaction from death. Her entire being drank in the agony pooling all around her as the crisp white snow was drenched in red. She had unknowingly altered her form to match that small demonic part of her being during the fight. Her ashen hair seemingly ablaze with a pink flame, her sharp claws covered the blood of her foes, her sharp lashers stabbing through limb after limb. It bothered her greatly, but for the first time in centuries, the goddess felt _alive_.

The combined force of the assassin and the goddess made quick work of their adversaries. Silence reigned over the space once again. And for the second time, her golden eyes met the assassin’s brown ones.

Despite her hate towards her, Evelynn found herself studying the mortal. The woman’s face was half-blocked by a black mask while a cloak wrapped over her shoulders, hiding the dragon tattoo that the goddess had seen on their first encounter. Drops of red slid down from the silver blade of her kama, causing the white snow around her to have a pink hue. It was at that moment when both of them would feel a strange tug in their hearts.

“Why are you following me?” the goddess questioned with a biting edge to her tone, “You know very well that I told you the last time we met.” Her inquiry was followed by silence, the rustling of trees being the only thing to break it. And right when the goddess was about to add another sharp remark, the mortal spoke.

_“Give it back.”_

A shiver ran through Evelynn’s body and there was a warm sensation on her forearm. The goddess couldn’t help to look down where the words that were emblazoned in her mind were glowing softly, radiating a golden light against the gray sky above. The realization suddenly hit her like a boulder falling from a cliff. This mortal was her soulmate.

Evelynn’s body moved on its own. She produced the pouch that she had kept since the village and tossed it to the assassin. Her golden eyes watched as the brown haired woman hesitated slightly, almost failing to catch the small pouch. Before another word left the lips of the assassin, the goddess disappeared, vanishing with a trace.

How was that possible? Her soulmate was a ruthless murderer? There had to be a mistake. No matter how many times she tried to refuse the fact, Evelynn could not keep the assassin out of her mind. She remembered fury in mortal’s actions when she cut down her perpetrators. She remembered how the assassin’s eyes held a spark of hope when the letters on her arm had glowed. She remembered the final look of devastation right before she had left.

_“What’s this? A goddess?”_

The sickly sweet purr pulled her out of the thoughts swimming in her head. Golden eyes observed her surroundings before they narrowed in caution. The goddess had unknowingly wandered into the territory of a demon, one that she thankfully knew and was close to. She goes to leave, but a hand rests on her shoulder effectively stopping her.

“You’re radiating anguish,” the demoness said, curling her nine tails around the goddess, “If you had a mortal soul, I would’ve devoured you on sight, no questions asked.”

“Foxy,” the goddess scowled. To say that they were mere acquaintances was an understatement. Evelynn was very familiar with this particular demon─ having crossed paths with her on numerous occasions.

“It’s Ahri,” the bright red lips of the gumiho curve downward in a pout. When the goddess raised an unamused eyebrow, she continued with a laugh, “You know, a mortal told me that I was ‘as sly as a fox’. Witty man. His soul was delicious and his wife cried for days, Evelynn. I was surprised that you didn’t answer her pleas.” The scowl on Evelynn’s face only deepened at that statement.

“I’d best be going,” the goddess turned away, not before making the mistake to make eye contact with the demon. She felt a light tug on her mind and the look on the gumiho’s face told her why she felt it.

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” the demoness cooed, “So this woman has caught your attention. What do they call her again? That rogue assassin.”

There was a crack in the goddesses expression. The scowl faltered and was quickly replaced with a look of anger. Ahri took an unconscious step back, not exactly used to seeing the calm goddess show such an expression (well she had, but never directed at her). It took a few seconds, but the demoness knew the reason behind her friend’s fury. With a sigh, she strode back to the goddess’ side.

“I will only say this once darling,” the goddess said slowly, “Don’t ever bring up that woman to my face ever again.”

“It’s Ahri, Eve,” the demoness frowned as she gently held the goddess’ chin in her claws, “But besides that, I do not know whether to laugh or console you. She is your soulmate?” There was no verbal response, but the way the golden eyes hardened told Ahri all she needed to know. “Give her a chance Eve,” she continued with a soft smile, “You’re not the only one who seeks to understand your bond.”

“You wouldn’t understand this,” the goddess snapped her head around to be out of the other’s grasp, “She provides you with all the pain and suffering you need. But how does that help me? How can I care for those who hurt if she is the one who causes the pain?”

“But I do understand,” Ahri sighed, making the goddess look over her shoulder, “We are much more alike than I originally thought Evelynn. More than you can imagine. You are a goddess with a mark, and I am a demon with a mark. We both cannot confide these worries to our kind. So perhaps I should tell you about mine.”

“If you’re going to tell me how perfect your soulmate is,” Evelynn rolled her eyes, “Then save it.”

“She is perfect for me,” the demoness laughed, wrapping her arms around the goddess, “She’s the most positive, adorable little thing I’ve ever rested my eyes on. She cares deeply for the wellbeing of others and always takes that extra step to make sure that everyone is happy.”

“I thought I told you to save it,” the goddess growled before stopping herself, “Wait. How is she perfect for you? If she cared so much, how are you able to feed?”

“I just don’t,” ashen haired demon shrugged her shoulders, “Her presence is enough to make me satisfied. Although there was one time she did come back to me as the most breathtaking murderer I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I’ve never hunted quite like that since then.”

“So what’s your point,” Evelynn backed out of the other’s arms.

“The point is for you to give your soulmate a chance,” Ahri said as she turned on her heel, “Forget that I’m a demon Evelynn. This is genuine advice from one to another. And I suggest you take it to mind before I devour that little assassin’s soul.” With that, the demoness was gone, dispersed into the shadows of her territory. Not one to linger, Evelynn also left.

Maybe it was fate, but the goddess found herself back in the forest where she had left the assassin. Darkness was already settling in and she drifted through the snow in a shadowy form─ one that could easily be mistaken as a demon. Not even a minute after she started her aimless wanderings, she came across a small cave where a fire was lit inside and none other than the rogue assassin.

At that time, the goddess would never admit the fact that she was enraptured by the sight of the assassin comfortably sitting in front of the fire, completely unscathed as she dutifully sharpened her kama. That thought immediately went away when those brown eyes glanced up from the blade and zoned onto her shadowy figure. The goddess held back her breath as the assassin stared at her, but when she realized that the brown haired woman had not actually seen her, she released a slow breath.

For the entire night, Evelynn watched the mortal before her. The goddess watched as the assassin continue to sharpen her weapons, as she poked at the fire to keep it from snuffing out, as she craned her neck towards the exit when snow started to fall, as she ate a small portion of bread, as she slumped onto the ground and closed her eyes.

Only when she was sure that the mortal was asleep did she leave the cave. Actually no. She only left the cave since the fire that was keeping the sleeping mortal warm was starting to die down. Despite the hate she held for the assassin, something about letting her freeze to death didn’t sit quite well with the goddess. So, she simply went into the storm, found dry wood, and returned.

And the confused look on the assassin’s face the next morning when she found that the fire was still burning brightly told the goddess that it was well worth the effort.

. . .

The days passed surprisingly quick as Evelynn followed the assassin. They had crossed quite a bit of ground since that first night, weaving a trail through villages and─ as much as she could not stand it─ ending the lives of many people ranging from chiefs of villages to camps of warriors. She thought of the time when she was shadowed by the assassin, when she could feel the presence of someone following her, but not being able to find who it was. The goddess couldn’t help to think how familiar the situation was, only this time, the roles were reversed.

A loud howl of the wind snapped the goddess out of her thoughts and she realized that the storm that had started sometime the previous night had not let up. And this time, the brown haired mortal was unable to find a suitable shelter to get some rest. As the night dragged on, she could see the mortal’s pace slow significantly and the shivers that threatened to collapse her. The goddess could not watch idly as the assassin toughed on through the blizzard.

So the goddess swiftly went on ahead, stopping at a location between a group of trees that was suitable for her purpose. With a simple will, the shadowy form of the goddess made a small, but hopefully spacious enough shelter with her lashers as a roof that would be able to hide a single person from the claws of the frigid storm.

Barely moments after the heavily falling snow hid the exposed appendages, a set of footsteps made the goddess aware that the assassin had caught up. She quickly hid her presence, watching as the brown haired mortal cautiously studied the small shelter. Ultimately, it seemed that her fatigue got the better of her as the assassin ducked under the roof snow and lashers, safe from the storm raging above.

Concern washed over the goddess as she watched the assassin lay tiredly on the cold ground, not caring at how vulnerable she looked at that moment. The mortal had not taken a break throughout the entire day, the unrelenting blizzard made certain of that. Even now that she was stopped, the assassin still couldn’t take a break from the storm. While she had mildly protected her during her long trek, the goddess knew that the mortal still felt the freezing temperatures through that thick cloak.

But despite all of that, the goddess realized that she never felt the feeling of hopelessness or anguish from the assassin. If anything, the mortal had accepted her fate, not caring whether she would live or die as the result of the storm. And for the second time in the days she had been following the assassin, Evelynn was keenly aware that she did not like that thought.

Still in her shadowy form, the goddess materialized slightly, freezing in surprise when the assassin blearily opened her eyes as if sensing her movement. But she resumed her advancement─ not bothered by the notion that she might have been found out─ and took the tired woman into her warm, shadowy embrace.

The shivers that were originally keeping the assassin awake died down and while she couldn’t exactly feel anything in her current form, she could watch as the mortal’s body relaxed for the first time that day. If she was in her human form, Evelynn would’ve been seen with a soft smile when the assassin’s rugged breathing evened out and the peaceful expression on her face showed that she had fallen asleep.

It wasn’t a long night, granted that most of it consisted of getting the assassin to a shelter. Being a goddess, Evelynn had no need to rest and spent the whole night watching the woman sleep, something she never in her immortal life thought she would do. For the centuries that she lived through, she made sure to never give one specific mortal, or group of mortals for the matter, more attention than another. That would just make them dependent on her help and they would never learn to survive on their own.

But her mind made an exception for this mortal, the mortal who was behind the confusing emotions in her head. Something about her just made the goddess feel strangely protective. Maybe it was because the assassin looked so small and innocent as she was curled under her embrace, or the way her cheek would twitch when a stray hair fell on her face, or the way the corners of her lips would curve up in a soft smile for a split second when the goddess materialized a hand to brush away the brown locks that fell from that small movement.

_“Give her a chance Eve.”_

The gumiho’ advice echoed in her head. How could it not? Especially when the goddess found her in this situation, holding the assassin close. If she gave her soulmate─ applying that term to the mortal still felt uncomfortable even after all this time─ a chance, she would be casting aside all the morals she lived by. But no matter how many times she’s seen the rogue assassin unhesitatingly run a blade through a defenseless or armed human, she couldn’t pin the woman as a cold blooded murderer.

And even if she would adamantly deny it, the goddess knew that this was one of those confident gut feelings only a soulmate would have for their partner.

When the night faded into the rays of a new day, so did the blizzard. Unsurprisingly, the assassin also rose from her peaceful slumber, looking around in confusion when the warmth that had been with her throughout the night suddenly evaded her. The mortal then looked around, wondering what exactly she was sleeping under only to yelp in surprise when a pile of snow fell on top of her. The goddess, who was once again hiding amongst the shadows, chuckled lightly as she watched the wild hair of the assassin pop out from under the snow with a bewildered look donning her face.

Due to the silence of the forest, that light chuckle sounded much louder than Evelynn originally intended. The assassin immediately picked up on it and she looked directly at the shadow where the goddess was hiding. Another silence stretched out between the two, one being unsure if she heard correctly while the other panicking from being caught.

Evelynn could only watch as the assassin stood up, brushing off the snow that was sticking to her cloak. After a couple more agonizing seconds, one of them spoke up.

_“You don’t have to watch over me. I know you hate who I am and I don’t want the protection of someone who hates me, so leave.”_

The goddess could feel guilt eating at her heart. So the assassin did figure out who she was from that slip up. On any other day, Evelynn would’ve taken those words and immediately left. If any other mortal had said, she would’ve avoided them for the rest of their mortal lives. However, this was her ‘soulmate’, not some mortal and something in her head wanted to hear one last thing before she left. But as she stuck around for a little longer, she realized that the assassin wasn’t going to say anything. With a heavy heart, the goddess swiftly left, just like she had done all those days ago.

_“But thank you. For watching over me.”_

Now hundreds of miles away, the goddess heard the assassin’s hesitant farewell.

“Evelynn,” the concerned voice of a familiar gumiho whispers in her ear, “You don’t look well.”

“Foxy,” the goddess started, only then realizing that she was back in her human form.

“We went over this already,” the demoness pouted, “It’s Ahri.”

“Ahri,” Evelynn sighed, not feeling like dealing with the gumiho’ antics, “I did as you suggested. I gave her a chance.”

“That certainly ended well,” was the sarcastic response.

“And I’m glad I did,” the goddess finished making the demoness lift her eyebrows in surprise.

“You don’t have to lie Eve,” Ahri pressed herself against the ashen haired immortal, “I will gladly devour that human’s soul if she’s troubling you.” A deep scowl formed on the goddess’ face at that statement. “Then what’s troubling you,” the demoness asked.

“I don’t understand her Ahri,” Evelynn confessed quietly, showing the gumiho a rare sliver of vulnerability, “I followed her for a few weeks, watched as she mercilessly killed so many people. But I don’t think she’s a murderer.”

“You don’t think she’s a murderer,” Ahri deadpanned, “Even though she killed in front of you.”

“That didn’t come out right,” the goddess shook her head, “What I meant to say was that I don’t think she murders for pleasure. There has to be a reason why she kills these people, but I just don’t know what it is.”

“That’s the problem?” the gumiho mused softly, “Of course you would need to know such a trivial thing.”

“Trivial?” Evelynn shouted angrily at her companion, “If that rogue kills just for self-gratification, I will not hesitate to cut off my arm to get rid of this mark.”

“Only you,” Ahri chuckled heartily, “Then let’s start with the basics. What’s her name?”

“Her name?” the goddess repeated.

“Yes,” the gumiho wrapped her tails around Evelynn, “It’s the fastest way to track down her origins.” Ahri winced when the simmering anguish around the goddess suddenly amplified, confirming the demon’s thoughts. “You don’t know her name.” She didn’t even need to see the morose expression on the goddess’ face to know the answer.

“I can’t even properly hate her,” the goddess hung her head in shame, “What type of goddess am I? I’m supposed to care for mortals, but I’ve spent the past weeks watching them get slaughtered and I don’t even know the name of their murderer.”

“Nobody knows her name dear,” the demoness attempted to reassure the goddess, “I feed off of the dead souls she brings, but even I don’t know her name.”

“You never know anyone’s name,” Evelynn scoffs, “It took you three decades to remember my name.”

“Sorry,” Ahri murmured, swaying her tails to-and-fro, “I try my best.” The lack of reaction from the goddess troubled the demoness. “Why don’t we take a trip Evelynn,” she commented sweetly, “You’ve missed so many celebrations in your honor while you were following that mortal. I’ve heard that Ionia is currently filled with your worshippers.”

“It is that time of year,” the goddess groaned, “Just once, I want to forget about all the ceremonies and just ignore their stupid rituals of good luck.”

“And here I thought you loved caring for the little humans,” the demoness grinned.

“I’ve dealt with more prayers than you’ve fed in the past three years,” Evelynn scowled. And both of them who had been the reason behind that.

“You need to let loose Evelynn,” Ahri sighed, practically wrapping herself around the goddess’ arm, “You should join in on the celebration, but perhaps as a human rather than a goddess. A little festivity would do you good.” Evelynn stared at the demoness who was still firmly attached to her for a long minute.

“You’re not going to let go until I agree with you.”

“You are absolutely correct.”

“Fine. I was going to visit the area anyways.”

“Charming.”

. . .

The atmosphere throughout Ionia was upbeat and festive despite the literal war happening throughout the area. Evelynn found herself walking through the bustling streets of numerous villages, with strings of lights crisscrossing between lamps and buildings. Stores and vendors were open all over the place, creating a safe, warming air throughout the place. Children played with small firecrackers while adults conversed amicably amongst one another.

Yet, despite this uplifting, positive atmosphere, the goddess could still feel the presence of an underlying hopelessness and pain. It was so faint that she would have mistaken it with the pain of a child who stubbed their toe. This pain, however, was slightly different and it created a heavy feeling in her chest. She wanted to enjoy the night, not wanting to be mixed in with anymore human conflicts for the remainder of the season. But that pain she was feeling would not let her.

So she left the city before stumbling across a well-known monastery. A place known for their prowess in raising and training a number of strong warriors which was unfortunately a place that dedicated a good portion of their worship to the ashen haired goddess. And just as Evelynn goes to leave the area completely, she picks up on an interesting conversation.

“Mayym, master,” a soft voice spoke, “It is new year’s tomorrow.” The goddess’ eyes shot up. Mayym was the name of the reinstated Fist of Shadows. Interested, Evelynn reverted to her shadowy form and wrapped around the trees to see a brown haired, middle aged woman meditating on an icy rock formation while a younger acolyte with a mechanical leg stood below her.

“It is indeed,” Mayym replied, opening her eyes to look down at her pupil, “Shouldn’t you be celebrating Faey?”

“Akali hasn’t come back,” the girl (Faey the goddess supposed), “And Noxus is still raging in war against Ionia.”

“Then she failed in doing whatever she was trying to do,” the Fist of Shadows resumed her pose, “There’s a reason why her title was revoked, Faey. The title that was supposed to be yours before she made you lose your leg.” The goddess watched a wince cross the younger woman’s face. While there was an overbearing anger, there was a faint, but still present guilt that settled over the girl.

“She was a fit to be the Fist of Shadows,” Faey mumbled.

“Don’t say that Faey,” Mayym scoffed, finally standing from her spot, “She wasn’t fit to be the next Fist of Shadows. She was too feisty and was bound to go rogue like she had already done. Don’t forget, she abandoned her own people for her deranged sense of justice. Never have I thought that she was stupid enough to try and bring Noxus down to their knees through murder.”

“That is true,” Faey nodded her head solemnly.

“Then tell me,” the older woman sighed, “Why do you still ask about Akali?”

The younger girl hesitated, “Master Shen had taught her.”

_“Just because she learned how to wield the kama from him does not mean she is more deserving of anything than you.”_

That last remark caught the goddess off guard. Someone who knew how to wield a kama? There was only one mortal she knew who could wield such a weapon. If she was in her human form, Evelynn most definitely would have glanced down at her arm where she knew the small words were written. A pang raced through her heart as she thought more. Her mortal did have a reason behind those she murdered.

“Noxus has been silent for the past few weeks,” Faey broke the silence that had taken over the area.

“Their plans of overthrowing Ionia have been futile,” Mayym waved her hand dismissively as she gracefully steps down from her spot, “And they have not attacked the monastery after all of these years.”

“That was the reason why Akali left in the first place,” the goddess caught the brunette’s quiet whispers. If Mayym heard, she did not say.

“Enough about this,” the leader placed her hand on her pupil’s shoulder, “We should join everyone in celebration. You have the rest of the night at your own expense before your training resumes tomorrow. Spend your time well, alright Faey? I heard Kai'Sa cooked up a storm.”

The goddess watched as the two of them walked away.

“So what is a goddess doing in the shadows,” a sweet voice came from behind the goddess.

“Darling,” Evelynn said, materializing into her tangible human form as the familiar face of a demoness walked up behind her, “Did you follow me?”

“For the last time,” the gumiho chuckled, “It’s Ahri. And no, I did not follow you. My little human just lives here. Cute little chef and a strong warrior. She’s just adorable.” The reminder that the gumiho had a stable relationship was like rubbing salt into an open wound. “Sorry,” Ahri wrapped her arms comfortingly around the goddess, “I seem to forget the simplest things.”

“It’s fine,” the goddess said with a shuddering sigh, letting herself lean into the demoness’ embrace, “You said that your soulmate lives here?”

“She does,” Ahri nodded, “And has for her entire life. Would you like to meet her?”

“Meet who?” another voice called suspiciously from the other side of the clearing. A raven haired woman of strong stature stood under the light of the moon with a look of confusion and disbelief.

“Kai Kai,” the Ahri cooed, making the goddess lift her eyebrow to look at the demoness as she immediately withdrew her embrace to wrap whoever that was in her arms. That was the first time Evelynn had ever witnessed the demoness leave her for another being. The goddess’ eyes softened at the thought. To think that the demon cared this much for a mortal.

“Who is this?” the woman asked, giving the goddess a glare.

“Someone very important to me,” the demoness replied easily, shocking the goddess once again, “Don’t give me that look Eve. You’re practically my sister.”

“Please do not say that ever again,” Evelynn frowned, “Just because I’ve known you for a few hundred years doesn’t exactly qualify you as my sister.”

“Few hundred years?” the mortal echoed incredulously, “Are you also a demon?”

“Not exactly,” a light chuckle passed the immortal’s lips.

“She is a goddess,” Ahri smirked at the way her soulmate’s eyes dilated in surprise, “Isn’t that right Evelynn.” The said goddess sighed when the mortal nearly fainted at the mention of her name.

“I apologize for my rudeness Lady Evelynn,” she nearly tumbled to the ground in her haste to bow her head to the immortal.

“Don’t apologize,” the goddess smiled lightly, walking closer to rest a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “Foxy, or Ahri, whatever this demon calls herself. Shut your mouth Foxy. Anyways, I could feel your betrayal when you saw the demon squeezing the life out of me. And before you even say anything you damn fox, I am fully aware that I will not die.”

“Getting worked up now are we?” the gumiho cooed.

“Why are you here my lady?” the mortal questioned before the two immortals could argue.

“Don’t use formalities Kai'Sa,” Ahri frowned, “Your charm isn’t there when you restrict yourself.”

“But.”

“Listen to your gumiho,” the goddess smiled, highly amused at how the mortal had the demoness twisted tightly under her fingers whether or not either of them realized, “I need to know how to tie her down and make her heed my every command.”

“Continue down that path and you’ll be the demon,” Ahri chuckled lowly.

“Don’t say that Ahri,” Kai'Sa hit her soulmate’s shoulder lightly, “But seriously err- Evelynn. Why are you here?”

“I was getting away from hustle and bustle before coming across the monastery,” Evelynn shrugged her shoulders, “Foxy tells me that you’ve lived here your entire life correct?”

“Yup,” she nodded her head enthusiastically.

“Then you would know someone named Akali.”

Both the mortal and demoness flinch at the name, a reaction that the goddess was expecting from the conversation she overheard. But for the demoness to also react the same way made her interested.

“Yes I do know her,” Kai'Sa sighed after a moment

“Do you happen to have a picture of her?” the goddess asked, making the gumiho narrow her eyes in suspicion. The mortal hesitated for a split second before reaching into her pocket to pull out a photo of group young children. It was easy to see which was Akali. There was no doubt in her head that the small girl with wild hair and a wide smile was her mortal.

“This was taken twelve years ago,” Kai'Sa said with a reminiscent smile, “I have another photo of us from three years ago, but it’s in my room where it will always be safe.”

“How close were you two?” Evelynn questioned.

“She was my sister in all except blood,” she answered before frowning, “Well at least that’s how some of us saw her as. But I don’t think she liked it here despite us trying to make this an amazing place for her. Three years ago, she kind of just snapped when she learned that the Kinkou Order wasn’t going to help drive off Noxus and abandoned all of us. As much as I love her, she’s no longer welcome back.”

“Evelynn,” Ahri said, wrapping a hand around the goddess’s wrist when she was about to leave, “Are you thinking that she’s it?”

“I don’t think,” Evelynn shook her head, gently sliding the demoness’ hand away, “I know.”

And the goddess left with only one thing in mind: she needed to apologize to her mortal.

However, the problem wasn’t actually the apology, it was the fact that her mortal happened to be a well-known, elusive assassin. But, Evelynn had a lead: Noxus. If she tracked down them, she would cross paths with her. Starting with a city nearby Kinkou, she found the bodies of a group of Noxus infiltrators in the Underground world. Her only clue was their clothing, commonly from Dementia.

For weeks, the goddess followed these clues. With every passing day, she had no idea whether or not she was on the right trail. But every once in a while, she would pass through a village who had suffered in the hands of the famed rogue assassin. She was so close. So close that it was almost painful. Clue after clue, day after day, village after village.

Until her search came up on a dead end. There were no bodies, no abandoned tents, no signs of a scurry. No, there was a fight here. Patches of blood were splattered over a very small area of grass. Besides that, only the small indents within the earth where something might have been pitched a mere day before─ maybe a few hours even─ showed that there was something previously here. Well, there was that and one more: a small kunai that Evelynn knew belonged to.

At once, a gust of wind circled around the form of the goddess, almost as if it had a mind of its own. For all she knew, it might as well have had a mind of its own as the goddess swore that she could hear the wind whispering in her ears, beckoning her to head farther north. Clutching the blade tightly in her hand, the goddess felt her heart race in a mixture of confusion and worry. If that feeling in her gut was right, the trail of suffering she was following was taking her straight to her mortal.

She had no idea where she was, how she got there, or how long she had been traveling since finding the kunai. The goddess was able to deduce the fact that she was moving in her shadowy spiritual form. But the bars of steel and gray, concrete room ultimately made her confused. This was a Noxus prison, the goddess could tell that much from the distinct eye on the opposite door. But where exactly in the prison was she? A messy sprawl of brown hair told her everything she needed to know.

“Who’s there?” a weak, but defiant voice pierced through the silence.

The sight of the normally strong assassin collapsed with her blood─ too much blood─ trickling onto the cold ground. She was laid mostly on the ground, pushing herself with a forearm and a hand as she tried her best to scan her surroundings. The cloak that used to be on her shoulders was gone, revealing the small wounds that littered her body and marred the beautiful dragon tattoo of hers. The wounds. They were too deep, too numerous. She could see all the grit and grime embedded into the obviously inflamed and infected flesh, how the strong fire normally in the assassin’s eyes was so much duller, how the act of pushing herself up seemed like an arduous task.

_She was too late._

“What did they do to you?” the goddess murmured, materializing in the cell and kneeling in front of her mortal.

“Goddess?” was the assassin’s confused reply when the gentle, warm hands of the goddess moved her head to rest on her lap.

“I’m here now, ” Evelynn said, brushing aside the stray brown locks from her soulmate’s face, “I’m sorry for being late. If I didn’t leave your side, this wouldn’t have happened.”

“You hate me,” the mortal said, twisting her face to the side to look up at the goddess, “Why are you offering to help me?”

“I can never properly hate you,” Evelynn frowned, tracing a delicate finger down the assassin’s face, “Even when I thought I hated you, I couldn’t do it. Especially now that I know your true intentions.” The assassin was at a loss of words and the goddess smiled adoringly at the small frown on her mortal’s face when she tried to piece together her thoughts.

“I thought you were a goddess who didn’t pick favorites.”

“That was before I had a soulmate.”

Whatever uncertainty either of their minds held was immediately eradicated at the goddess’ confident statement. The silence that stretched between the two of them should’ve felt awkward, but for some reason, it held an opposite effect. And for the weeks she had spent looking for the assassin, she had not expected that this encounter might have been the last. She kneeled there, watching as her mortal took her last breaths, as her pain faded into a calm acceptance. A deep frown appeared on Evelynn’s face. How could she accept her fate?

“Could you do something for me goddess?” the assassin finally asked, her body going limp as she let her emotions run rampant. Evelynn’s heart almost stopped at the sheer intensity of pain and agony she felt from her mortal. She knew right at that moment that she never wanted to feel that ever again and if it meant that she would have to feed forever on agony, she would gladly do it. Never again, the goddess vowed. Never again will they ever harm her mortal ever again.

“I’ll do anything for you, darling,” the goddess whispered.

“Could you say my name?” the assassin murmured, “And keep me company?”

“Of course Akali,” Evelynn answered, leaning down to press a soft kiss on her mortal’s─ since when did she start referring to Akali as ‘her’─ forehead before reaching out to hold her pale, shaking hand in her own. A weak, but ever so adorable smile forms on her assassin’s face. The void in the goddess’ chest completely disappeared at the sight. This was what she missed out on for years.

“Is it funny to say that this is the best feeling ever?” her mortal chuckled lightly, “Wish I could feel like this longer. Or at least felt like this before today.”

“It’s my fault,” the goddess whispers guiltily, stroking Akali’s cheek with her free hand, “If I wasn’t hellbent on hating you.”

“I did drive you away,” Akali sighed, leaning against the goddess’ warm hand.

“Then I guess we both were at fault slightly.”

“Yeah.”

A pause. Then.

“Akali?”

“Yes goddess?”

“Do you believe in fate?”

“Perhaps.”

“Then do you believe in a fate where your soul will return to me?”

“I cannot say,” the assassin murmured after a long silence. The goddess hummed in curiosity, watching as the assassin opened her brown eyes. “I want to spend more time with you,” she continued with a soft gaze, “I want you to be reunited with my soul again. But I’m feeling a little jealous that a different version of me might be able to spend more time with you than I had.”

“Then I’ll find a way to bring you back fully,” Evelynn lightly pokes Akali’s nose with a claw, “I promise.” The assassin choked out a quiet laugh.

“I’m looking forward to it,” she murmured, closing her eyes once again when her breathing started to sound like pained gasps, “So this is the end. Wasting away in a Noxian cell.”

“You say that as if I wasn’t here,” the goddess frowned.

“My bad,” Akali smiled, “I meant that I was wasting away in a Noxian cell while being cared for by my goddess.”

“So I’m _your_ goddess,” Evelynn mused.

“That is if you allow it,” the assassin quickly added.

“Of course I do,” was the goddess’ response, “Rest, darling. You deserve that much.”

A fleeting smile, a weak squeeze of her hand, one last breath, and then she was gone. That was it. There was no dramatic, passionately romantic act. After all, the pair barely passed the hurdle between love and hate. Yet, the heaviness of the assassin’s quiet death struck the goddess’ heart harder than an arrow to the chest. A void deeper than ever before opened inside of her, begging for _something_ to fill it before it combusted in on itself.

And something did present itself: in the form of a Noxian warrior.

. . .

“Check on the prisoner,” one of his superiors had ordered him and his longtime friend. Knowing both their place and duty, both of them did not question the command and descended the many flights of stairs to reach the dungeon below. The warrior knew that he shouldn’t be afraid of the assassin. She was beaten badly to the point she couldn’t even lift that masterly crafted blade of hers. In fact, he knew that the only reason they were checking on the prisoner was to know when to dispose of her body once she had died. As his friend had said, that woman didn’t deserve an instant death for all the humiliation she had brought to Noxus.

Yet, as he passed by the locked room where the assassin’s weapons were stored, he couldn’t help to think that something terribly wrong was going to happen. But he quickly rid himself of these thoughts. As if the prisoner could make a jailbreak with all of these Noxian guards everywhere.

“You think she’s dead?” his friend asked when they stopped in front of the steel doors.

“Most likely,” he answered, noisily taking a ring of keys out of his pocket as he went to unlock the door, “She had a day tops with those wounds.”

“Give me those,” his friend snatched the ring out of his hand, “It’s your turn to clean the cell.”

“900 RP?” he tried to reason.

“Not again,” the other man rolled his eyes, “Get the mop before I strangle you.” The warrior chuckled before turning around, heading across the hall to a storage unit. The heavy door opened easily, but it's strange hinges caused it to swing shut behind him, making him jump in surprise. While he attempted to strike a light to brighten the small dark room, he heard the distinct clang of the lock undoing itself.

“Who are you?” the warrior heard his friend ask. His eyes widened when that question was followed by a bloodcurdling scream.

“Daigo?” he questioned mostly to himself, carefully opening the door behind him to see what was wrong. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of his friend sprawled on the ground, most definitely dead─ or perhaps he was alive as he couldn’t tell if the rising and falling of his friend’s chest was from breathing or his eyes just shaking─ by the look of the hole pierced into his stomach despite the armor that he had worn.

Two appendages with deadly blades slunk out of the room before the body of a gorgeous woman covered in shadows followed. Her piercing golden eyes scanned the long hallway, thankfully skipping past the crack under the door the warrior was peering out of. In the woman’s arms was the wounded body of the assassin who was dead, without a doubt.

Chaos immediately broke out. The woman shot towards the Noxian guards with a dangerously satisfied smile as those shadowy appendages of hers tore the guards apart limb after limb. The hiding warrior couldn’t believe his eyes. One by one, his comrades fell victim to a cruel fate, screaming in agony as this woman─ no, this _demon_ fought them. This was by no means a battle, he decided. This was a one-sided massacre.

“Lady Evelynn!” another one of his comrades pleaded when that demon advanced on him, “Please spare me! What have I done to bring upon your wrath my goddess!”

“What have you done?” the apparent ‘goddess’ smiled with a sickly sweet voice, “I will tell you if you pay for your faults immediately.”

“Of course my goddess!” he nodded frantically as he got on his knees. And just like that, his head was sliced off, rolling across the bloodied floor.

“I am not _your_ goddess,” the woman snarled.

The warrior quickly backed away from the door, praising every god and goddess he knew that he had somehow escaped a certain end. If that woman was really the goddess Evelynn, the goddess that was worshipped from all throughout Runeterra, then they had it wrong. What he witnessed was not the wrath of a goddess. No. Not by a long shot. A goddess wouldn’t smile like that as she killed, she wouldn’t bath in the agony she created, she wouldn’t punish her loyal worshippers for such a trivial reason.

That is everything a demon would do and if the world didn’t realize that after this event tonight, then the warrior swore that he would spend the rest of his life making them realize.

. . . . .

A ring pulled a certain demoness away from her thoughts. Evelynn pulled her phone out and accepted the call.

“Where are you?”

“Just around.”

“We planned to have a meet-up for K/DA today,” she could hear the frown in Ahri’s voice without having the need to see her face, “I hope you didn’t forget about that.” The demoness chuckled lowly before melting into the shadows and reappearing behind the blonde gumiho.

“Of course not darling,” Evelynn said casually, causing the gumiho to jump, her tails curling in surprise.

“Don’t do that again,” Ahri pouted, dropping her phone on the table behind her.

“Anything for you darling,” the demoness rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the deep blue plush sofa at the side of the room, “How is Kai’sa?”

“Wonderful,” the gumiho smiled, losing herself at the thought of the dancer. She had found her soulmate again not so long ago, following the red string of fate that bound the two of them together in this timeline. The thought of soulmates made the demoness scowl, feeling the void in her chest grow ever more larger.

“You never told me who this amazing fourth, rapping member was by the way,” Evelynn commented in an attempt to take her mind away once more, “What’s so special about her that makes you hide her identity from me?”

“You’ll know as soon as you see her,” Ahri said in a sing-song tone. The demoness sighed, removing her sunglasses as she resigned to wait. With the constant blabbering of her gumiho friend, it didn’t feel all that long before a knock had arrived at the door.

“You girls made it!” Ahri said excitedly.

“Of course we did!” the enthusiastic voice of the dancer came through the entryway.

“Come in,” Evelynn looked up when the gumiho stepped farther inside with the raven haired dancer in tow─ Ahri had thrown the idea out to the demoness earlier that the dancer would look great if she had her hair dyed purple and upon seeing her now, Evelynn could agree. The demoness stood to greet the two newcomers, only to stop when she saw the second, shorter figure walk in.

“So you guys have yet to meet Evelynn,” Ahri continued with a bright smile, her tail waving to and fro, “Although I’m sure you know her.”

“She looks like a goddess,” the demoness caught the murmur from the rapper and just that term ‘goddess’ caused a rush of memories to flash through her mind. Memories of the days she succeeded in being a goddess and failed at being a lover.

“I’m far from a goddess darling,” Evelynn couldn’t help to correct the younger woman, wrapping a lasher protectively around her. An embarrassed squeak comes from the rapper.

“Getting comfortable already,” Ahri laughed, sparing a glance at the demoness who’s normally hard golden eyes were uncharacteristically soft, “How about we introduce ourselves before we get into the workings? As you know, I’m Ahri. Your favorite resident gumiho.”

“Nice to meet you,” the dancer chuckled before bowing her head slightly, “I’m Kai’Sa. I love both dancing and cooking. Not sure what else to add.”

“That’s more than enough,” Ahri smiled warmly before turning to the youngest member who was still wrapped in Evelynn’s lashers.

“Akali,” the rapper said with a bright smile, “Lived in a dojo and left that dojo ‘cause I wanted to rap.” That short sentence made the smallest glimmer of a frown appear on the demoness’ face. Something about that felt strangely similar to the very first time Evelynn met her all those years ago.

“And last one?” Ahri aimed her question at her long time friend.

“What is there to say that isn’t known?” Evelynn laughed, “Evelynn, demon and diva.” A thought crosses her mind and the demoness lightly flicks Akali’s nose with her free lasher.

_“And apparently this one’s goddess.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Three things:  
> 1\. Before anyone says anything, I know Kai'sa should literally not be at Kinkou, but I honestly did not exactly know where to put her even though I kinda wanted to put her in there so she's just there as an alternate universe Kai'sa who was raised with Akali. (and it's mostly because I wanted to include that Ahri also had a soulmate and if I was gonna end everything in the K/DA universe, then Kai'Sa was the best choice).
> 
> 2\. Clarification for that bit after Akali died for anyone who might be confused (mostly cuz my friend was confused): that section was not in based around Evelynn and instead, followed some rando Noxian warrior. It was meant to show how people started to see her as a demon rather than a goddess (her descent to evil).
> 
> 3\. That beginning section might be a little confusing. (a) Akali has been reincarnated multiple times each having a different soulmate mark; (b) Something weird happened and Evelynn didn't have a soulmate mark after one of Akali's deaths and Akali wasn't reborn for a very long time which lead Evelynn to believe that Akali's soul no longer was in the rebirth cycle thing
> 
> Anyways, this was just an idea that came to me one night and thought it would be nice to write out. It is the first time I've ever written something and I'm nearly 100% sure that I did not do the lore or champs or anything justice. But some peeps thought it was good(ish) and so here I am sharing this with all y'all. Criticism would be appreciated :3
> 
> (I do not know if I have the mental capacity to do something like this again .-. but if inspiration strikes, then maybe)


End file.
